crimesceneinvestigationrolesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordin Cassoviore
Jordin Cassoviore is an only child. She is about 19 years old, and started being a student intern at the Miami, Dade Crime Lab when she was 16 years old. Jordin is the crime lab's little toy, as to her being the youngest member of the lab. Her family orgin is from France. Jordin is currently dating Kyle Harmon, Horatio Caine's son, who's currently in the U.S. Army. Early Life Jordin was born on August 17, 1992. She is an only child. Jordin was laid back and lazy as a young child. That was before her father left the family, however. He left, because of his secret affair with a younger woman. It broke her mother's heart, and disappointed Jordin. As a child, she was a smart aleck, even if it got her in trouble. However, she started being a procrastinator. She started drinking at age 15, much to her mother's dismay. She was sober, but when she was drunk, she became very rude, and snarky. Jordin doesn't drink anymore. She lived in Miami, Dade her whole life. Personality Jordin is quite smart. She is charming and a romantic. Jordin, however, is a procrastinator, and cannot dance or lie. She starts to get all twitchy, and blinks more frequently. Jordin is sometimes snarky and can't help it. Jordin is very impulsive, and has reactions to everything. She used to be reckless, and emotional. She is currently in a community college, and is getting a Bachelor's degree in Physics. Earlier Seasons She was an intern at the crime lab. She met her boyfriend, Kyle Harmon, there. She was very concerned over him, and was very supportive. She is observative, and cares very much about the lab. Jordin is one of the most targeted members of the lab, because she is the most vulnerable, due to her young age. She was just still 16 years old when she was first kidnapped at the lab. Jordin was found two days later, unconcious, by Kyle. The perpertraitor was found much sooner. Her hair used to be blonde, but she died it brown, keeping some of her blonde locks as highlights. Relationships Horatio-Jordin Jordin looks up to Horatio as a father figure. He is also the biological father of her boyfriend, Kyle Harmon. They are on very good terms, considering their good attitude towards each other. Horatio is very concerned over Jordin, and thinks of her as a daughter figure. Kyle-Jordin Kyle and Jordin are a couple. They love each other very much, and occasionally Skype each other. Kyle is in the U.S Army. They don't get to see each other much, and miss each other. They are seen as a sister-brother figure to Horatio Caine, as they bicker like normal couples. Even if the bicker much, they always make up in the end. Calleigh-Jordin To Calleigh, Jordin is a daughter figure. She is affectionate towards the younger collegue of her's. Calleigh offers Jordin much advice, relationship and life advice. They are always talking about girl stuff, and occasionally plans for college and the rest of Jordin's life. Eric-Jordin Eric and Jordin are friends. He likes to talk to her, while she is doing trace. Jordin usually tells him about her problems, mostly emotional. They are good friends, and are concerned over each other's well beings. Ryan-Jordin Ryan and Jordin are closer friends. Jordin tells him about her relationship problems. He is like a father figure to Jordin. As a fellow collegue, he offers field advice and the occasional information about things. Ryan is very comfortable towards Jordin, and is affectionate towards her. Frank-Jordin Since Jordin is not in the field, and isn't planning to, they don't interact much. Natalia-Jordin Jordin is one a familiar with Natalia, mainly because they both worked in the lab. Natalia moved to the field, but they remained friends. Natalia is one of Jordin's closest friends at the lab. She helps copes Jordin's stress over evidence, and helps her remain calm. When Natalia was in the DNA lab, Jordin and her would always be laughing there, even in dire stress of the lab. Walter-Jordin Jordin and Walter are aquiantances. They've only saw each other when he was getting his evidence from Trace. Trivia *She is straight *Her middle name is Ari *She loves photography *Is in college, aiming for a Bachelor's degree in Physics. *She wants to still work at the crime lab when she graduates college. *She memorized the periodic table in one night *Can pull up an all nighter easily *Likes frappucinos *Wakes up early *Sleeps late most of the time *Perfect finger and toe nails *HATES tans *Has a spasm attack when someone touches her shoulder (Because 95% of rape happens there) *She loves Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, and Alex Rider books *She is overprotective of herself and others.